The Elevator
by ishkhanuhi
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi have a stroke of bad luck and accidentally get trapped inside an elevator one night at NG. Fluff, profanity, silliness, smut, slapstick. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**[Title]**: The Elevator – Chapter 1/5  
**[Pairing]**: Eiri/Shuichi  
**[Chapter Rated]**: PG  
**[Disclaimer]**: _Gravitation_ belongs to the divine goddess Maki Murakami and any associated parties (i.e. not me).  
**[Warnings]**: Yaoi, some profanity, silliness  
**[Author's Notes]**: An oooooold fic I wrote years ago. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

_Ding!_

The elevator doors glided open with a soft hum. All the lights were dimmed low, casting darkened shadows on the large NG Records sign across the hallway. Brushing a hand through blond locks of hair, cigarette poised at his lips, he stepped off the elevator and immediately saw four figures approaching him from the end of the corridor.

"Yuki-san! It's a surprise. What are you doing here?"

He stopped and sighed, turning to them slowly. No chance hiding now.

"Are you looking for Shuichi?" Hiro asked, followed closely by Suguru, Sakano, and K.

Pitching open his lighter, he lit the dangling cigarette. "I suppose so."

"He's back at the studio, cleaning up. We're all leaving for the night."

Eiri pretended to care, nodding his head thoughtfully as he started to walk away. He faintly heard their calls of good-night's and good-bye's before he turned the corner, already forgetting about them. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He wasn't even sure why he bothered to drop by in the first place.

The studio door was left ajar in the shady hallway, and Eiri heard someone humming softly from inside. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the door open, crushing his cigarette into a trashcan's ashtray before stepping inside, and shut it behind him.

Shuichi was wiping down the windows when he came in, not noticing his presence at first. Eiri watched him quietly, observing his little pink head bobbing while he hummed and his body moving to the music as he cleaned. The corners of his lips tugged into a small smile, but he suppressed it just as quickly. He cleared his throat, finally capturing the singer's attention.

Shuichi jumped a mile, quickly flipping around to catch the intruder. When his heart started beating again, when he finally remembered to breathe, his amethyst eyes widened impossibly huge, a grin rapidly spreading across his face. "Yuki! You scared me!"

Eiri smirked. "So I noticed."

Before he could say another word, he was thrown backwards as the pink fireball launched straight into him. Shuichi tossed his arms around Eiri's neck, making his best attempt at squeezing the life out of him. Eiri could feel the boy's utter happiness in the deathly embrace.

"What are you doing here, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, not easing his hold in the least.

The blond novelist sighed, forcefully untangling Shuichi's limbs from his body. "Why is everyone so surprised to see me here?"

Big, bright eyes looked up at him inquiringly. "Well, I thought you said you'd never be caught dead here again."

Stony, amber eyes met the other's gaze. "I guess I did say that, didn't I?"

Shuichi grinned.

"Well anyway," Eiri continued, waving his hand dismissively. "I was returning from running some errands today, and... since I was in the neighborhood... I thought... I could maybe... you know..."

"You came to pick me up from work?" Shuichi asked, clasping his hands in front of him like a pleading widow. "Oh, Yuki, that's so romantic!"

Eiri cringed, pushing the other away to avoid another attack. "Well, hurry up here. I don't have a lot of time."

"Okay," the younger boy agreed, picking up his cleaning supplies to store them away. "K made me stay after tonight and clean up the studio, because he caught me trying to play hooky at lunch break."

"Hooky?"

Shuichi looked up again, smirking mischievously. "I wanted to come by the apartment and have lunch with you today."

Eiri suppressed another roll of his eyes. "And K wouldn't let you?"

"No," Shuichi replied, looking crestfallen. "He thought I might just skip the rest of the day altogether."

"Well, wouldn't you?"

The frown faded quickly. "Probably."

"Then remind me to thank him tomorrow."

"Hey!" Shuichi retorted, playfully throwing a dry sponge at him and bonking him in the head with it.

Eiri glared at him, annoyed, but picked up the sponge. He helped Shuichi store away the supplies and gather up all his things. They left the studio shortly after nine o'clock that night.

Eiri punched the down arrow on the elevator keypad hastily. Shuichi had started humming that song again, but repeated attempts at telling him to shut up had not proved successful.

"Ah, Yuki, stop resisting me," Shuichi said with a devious smirk.

Eiri had stared at him strangely, quirking a brow. "Was that supposed to be sexy?"

Shuichi had only pouted and crossed his arms, continuing to hum in a much louder octave than before.

The elevator car arrived promptly, doors opening to permit them passage. Shuichi followed Eiri inside, hanging close. Eiri pushed the appropriate buttons to close the doors and take them to the downstairs lobby, and then stood back patiently as the elevator descended.

"How was your day, Yuki?"

Sigh. "It was fine. And yours?" He already knew what chaos that question would bring, but he knew Shuichi would tell him regardless. Why fight it?

"It was great! We recorded our new song. It sounded awesome when we finally finished and they played it back for us. K said it was a top hit, if he'd ever heard one. And Sakano actually took a breather. He looked so stressed out today. Maybe this song helped ease his mind some, do you think? The pressure is on, you know. We have a concert coming up in less than a month and we have to prepare our schedule for the big night. Hiro was thinking of adding a guitar solo into one of our songs, and it sounds like a great idea. Though Sakano hates it when we always change the plans. They've always been successful in the past, though. Will you be at the concert, Yuki? Will you come and see me? I'm so excited about it. Maybe we can have a tour next season too. How does that sou-"

Shuichi paused mid-sentence. Unexpectedly, the lights in the small elevator car flickered off and the two were suddenly plunged into the black void of night. They felt the elevator jerk to a halt, and then there was an eerie silence. Shuichi gasped loudly, frantically reaching out into the darkness to find Eiri. When his hand fumbled and grabbed onto the man's sleeve, he sighed and tried to calm down. His heart was hammering within the cage of his chest and his breathing was ragged.

"Yuki? What happened?" he asked weakly, hating how frightened and timid he sounded.

"What does it look like, moron? We lost power."

"But why? What happened?"

"I don't know," Eiri snapped. Shuichi winced at his frustrated tone. He didn't want to be a bother, but he was scared.

He felt Eiri start to move away from him, his grip becoming taut. Shuichi whimpered and blindly tried to follow him in the black of the elevator car, not wanting to be left alone. Then, the lights abruptly returned to life, and he gasped again, relieved to finally be able to see.

Eiri had moved in the general direction of the elevator keypad, hoping to push a few buttons and possibly fix things. He froze with surprise when the lights came back on. He heard Shuichi gasp and loosen the grip on his arm. His own edginess had still not abated, however, because he noticed that the elevator had not continued moving. "Oh, fuck," he muttered, reaching out for the keypad. The elevator was at a standstill.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Shuichi asked, hand clutching his chest in hopes of calming his frantic body.

"Are you stupid?" Eiri replied, turning to him sharply. "The elevator's not moving."

Shuichi's eyes went to the keypad then, not quite understanding what was going on, but then what Eiri said finally registered in his brain and he gasped for a third time that night. "What? What... what do you mean the elevator's not moving?"

"I mean that we're stuck," he answered, turning his attention back to the buttons. "The elevator lost power with the rest of the place, but when the power came back on, the elevator did not."

"We're... we're _trapped_?"

"Apparently so."

Eiri checked his watch. It was a quarter to ten o'clock. He silently cursed under his breath.

"Oh my god... Are you _sure_?" Shuichi asked more firmly, pushing his way to the elevator keypad. He pressed the button to open the elevator doors, then a few more, then began slamming his fist down on the buttons repeatedly when nothing seemed to be working.

"Dammit, what are you doing?" Eiri snarled, yanking him away. "You're not helping."

"Well, neither are you!"

Eiri glared at him, but turned away, staring at the buttons intently. Shuichi instantly regretted his tone of voice, slapping a hand over his rebellious mouth. He moved closer to his lover, placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm just upset."

"Hmph." Eiri was staring at the ceiling of the elevator car now, obviously searching for something.

"Are we... are we really stuck? Seriously? Is this really happening?"

"Yes."

Shuichi frowned, his eyes stinging with tears. "Oh _god_...


	2. Chapter 2

**[Title]**: The Elevator – Chapter 2/5  
**[Pairing]**: Eiri/Shuichi  
**[Chapter Rated]**: PG  
**[Disclaimer]**: _Gravitation_ belongs to the divine goddess Maki Murakami and any associated parties (i.e. not me).  
**[Warnings]**: Yaoi, some profanity, silliness  
**[Author's Notes]**: An oooooold fic I wrote years ago. Hope you likey!

* * *

Eiri spotted a security camera in the far corner of the elevator. Hissing a sigh of relief, he approached the camera, reaching up to grab for it. If he could make some sort of contact with the outside, perhaps someone would hear, find, and help them. He nudged it to the side, but noticed that typically a light would be flashing to signal the camera's activity. The light was currently extinguished.

"Fuck, the camera must be out too," he muttered, glaring at the piece of equipment before shoving it away angrily. He looked around the shaft again, trying to fabricate a plan, but his eyes finally rested upon the tearful Shuichi huddled by his side. "Oh no, you're not going to start crying, are you?" He reached into his coat to grab the Kleenex he had quickly learned to bring with him at all times.

Shuichi's throat clenched. "What... what are we gonna do?" A single tear leaked free from one glassy eye.

"What's wrong with you? Take it easy. You're a mess."

"Yuki, what if nobody finds us here?"

"Somebody's got to use the elevator eventually. I'm sure they'll look for help when they see it's out of order."

"But... how long would that be? We could... we could starve in here... I don't think I can last this long in such closed quarters. I'm scared. What if-"

"Will you quit psyching yourself out?" Annoyance was present in his voice again. Shuichi winced. "Sit down and let me think." Eiri pointed to the floor and Shuichi obediently sat down.

The nervous singer watched his lover pace around the elevator car, inspecting every nook and cranny, hoping that something might give him an idea. Shuichi bit his lip, wrapping his arms around his bent knees, suppressing his sobs of worry. This was not happening. This was not happening...

"God _dammit_," he heard Eiri curse under his breath. He looked up and saw the novelist slam his fist into the metal door, his chest heaving with exertion. Perhaps Eiri wasn't as calm and collected as Shuichi thought he was.

"Yuki," Shuichi said softly, not wanting to upset the man any further. He was obviously royally pissed. He actually found himself a little frightened of his temper.

"What?" the other spat back, his face still pressed against the metal door as his frame shook with his gasping breaths.

"I'm exhausted. Maybe if we go to sleep, the night will pass faster, and when we wake up in the morning, someone will have found us."

"I'm not tired."

"Why don't you just-"

"Why don't you just go to sleep and shut up for the rest of the night."

Shuichi was taken aback by the malice in his voice. Forcefully biting back his threatening tears, knowing how Eiri hated it when he cried over anything - him, especially - he inched his body into a corner of the elevator and curled into himself. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest and rest his forehead upon them, shutting his swollen eyes. Eiri wasn't happy, and desperately needed some time to himself. It was probably killing him to be trapped in there alone with him, not allowed to get away. The least he could do was everything he was told.

Eiri tossed his head to look at Shuichi, curled up tightly into a small ball in one corner of the elevator car. He realized he'd been rude and probably hurt the boy's feelings, and Shuichi was just petrified and panicked of this experience. He himself was more angry. He'd intended to only be a short while inside NG; the plan was to go in, drag Shuichi out of there, and head home. He didn't expect to be trapped for the night. He sighed and rubbed his temples. At least he didn't leave the car running outside.

Glancing back at Shuichi, he thought that the boy could use the sleep. It would help him forget about his panic and fear, and it would help Eiri from having his ears talked off for the better half of the night, and for having to deal with the crying. As long as Shuichi was quiet and settled, Eiri reasoned it was for the better. Even if he did have to be mean to him to have it done.

He attempted another shot at a plan. The thought of never being found had crossed his mind momentarily too, but he knew better. They had to be found _sometime_. There would be people who would come looking for them. They would be rescued eventually. But for the night, they were stuck together.

Eiri sighed again. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

The next time he awoke, he saw that they were still inside the elevator, and it was only ten minutes after midnight. God, the night just wouldn't _end_!

Eiri sighed, frustrated, and got up to stretch his limbs. Sleeping on a barely-carpeted, metallic-walled elevator car was not the most comfortable of sleeping accommodations. He cracked his back twice and felt his knees pop as he stood. He settled for pacing some more. Shuichi was still tucked away quietly, hopefully sleeping more peacefully than he had. Having nothing better to do, Eiri once again tried to devise a plan.

The small display above the elevator keypad signaled that they were just leaving the second floor when they had stopped. So close.

He looked up and found a small door carved into the ceiling of the car. He thought he could get the boy to crawl up there and see if they were trapped between floors, and maybe they were close enough to make it to one set to try and pry those doors open, letting them back onto a floor so they can take the stairs down.

He shut his eyes and sighed. Wishful thinking. But Shuichi was frantic enough to try anything, so he didn't rule the idea out.

Maybe they were being helped already. When they left, Eiri noticed a single janitor left in the hallways, cleaning up before closing. Perhaps that man figured the elevator would break down when he saw the lights go out, and had called for help right then. Then why hadn't they heard from someone yet? It had been a little more than two hours. Eiri shook his head. His mind was obviously frazzled. Knowing his luck, the janitor probably thought they had made it out before the blackout, and was already at home with his wife and kids, sleeping peacefully in his comfortable bed after treating himself to a warm dinner and beer.

Hearing a soft moan, he turned his head toward Shuichi, the small body stirring from slumber. The singer lifted his head up slowly, a large, red blot on his forehead where he had rest it upon his knees. His rheumy eyes drooped, heavy from the tears he'd shed, and his long, pink bangs were matted in scraggly angles all around his face. So he wasn't the only one having a terrible night's sleep.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, his voice hoarse and raw. He cleared his throat, but realized he was terribly thirsty.

"Go back to sleep. There's nothing to see out here."

"We're still trapped? Nobody's found us yet?"

"We've only been here two hours. It's a little after midnight."

"You're kidding," Shuichi whined, throwing his head back against the wall with a _thunk_. "Can the night go any slower? This is torture."

Eiri seated himself back on the floor again. "It's not that bad being stuck with me, is it?"

Shuichi scooted himself closer so they sat side by side. "No! That's not what I meant. I'll gladly spend every moment of my life with you." Eiri rolled his eyes, but Shuichi smiled. Eiri liked it best when he smiled. "I'm just tired, but can't sleep. I'm hungry, but can't eat. I'm thirsty, but can't drink. And... It's gotten a lot colder in here, and I left my jacket at home today." He produced a sudden shiver in response.

Eiri sighed, leaning forward to reach behind. He removed his coat, pulling the sleeve off each arm, and draped it over Shuichi's head.

Shuichi peered through the coat with big, glittering eyes. "Wow," he murmured, accepting the coat. "Thanks, Yuki." He pulled it over his shoulders and snuggled up inside. Eiri's body heat was still strongly present, leaving Shuichi basking in a delicious warmth from within. The dark, musky aroma of Eiri's cologne also permeated from the coat, and Shuichi inhaled the scent deeply. He was in heaven. He smiled a genuine smile, the first since they walked onto the elevator that night. Eiri watched him silently all the while.

* * *

"Yuki, I'm bored."

The novelist opened his eyes and peered over at the younger boy, still nestled inside his coat. "So? What do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know. Talk to me. This is so boring."

Eiri grunted, closing his eyes once more. Shuichi crawled over quietly, slapping his hand down on one knee. Eiri jumped, startled and angry, and glared at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, no you don't!" Shuichi warned, wagging his index finger in Eiri's face as a gesture of reproach. "You're not allowed to sleep if I'm awake. We have to be up at the same time. I don't want to be sitting here all by myself."

Eiri's glare hardened. "Then go back to sleep. I don't feel like talking right now."

Shuichi frowned. "Can you just listen to me, then?"

"I'd rather have a root canal."

"You're so mean, Yuki!"

"Tell it to someone who cares."

"Bastard! Be nice!"

"..."

"Yuki?"

"Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep like this! The floor's too hard."

"Sleep on the ceiling, then."

"I imagine that the ceiling would be just as hard..."

"Shut. _Up_."

"Yuki, can't you just say something nice to me for once? Please? It's really not that hard."

A bitter chuckle. "There's nothing nice to say."

A frown. "Why do you say such things? Why?"

"So you can shut up and let me sleep."

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk to you anymore. I don't deserve to be treated this way. I'll entertain myself."

"Thank god."

"You shut up."

"Are you telling me to shut up, now? There's an interesting turn of events."

"Just shut up and sleep."

"Gladly."

* * *

Shuichi sat on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Eiri was in complete asshole mode, and he knew he wouldn't be fighting a winning battle. He started humming to himself out of sheer boredom. Looking over at Eiri, he saw the man slowly grow a scowl on his sleeping face, and he stopped humming. Eiri's anger quieted.

He sighed inwardly, pouting and crossing his arms. What was he supposed to do _now_? There had to be some way out of this.

Shuichi looked back up at the ceiling, noticing a small square door cut into it that obviously led to the outside of the elevator car. Maybe he could find a way out there...

Shuichi peeked at Eiri's form one more time. The sleeping man shifted often, showing his obvious discomfort in lodging, but managed. The younger boy got up, stretching his arms and legs as Eiri had done earlier, and stood underneath the door. He looked straight up at it, wondering how he could get up there. If Eiri were awake, he could stand on the tall man's shoulders and reach the ceiling, but he would be damned if he woke the man now. He had to think of something else.

Jumping wouldn't work. If he could build something... a contraption of some sort...

With dashed hope, he noticed that the door was screwed shut. He would have to get up there and unscrew it - maybe his keys would work - but it wasn't just going to swing open for him to climb into. He sighed. It was hopeless. Plan B.

Shouldn't there have been any circuit breakers in the elevator car, to avoid incidents like this? A fuse box? Shuichi looked around at the walls. Other than the elevator keypad, the display, and some various labels describing proper elevator behavior in three languages, there wasn't a thing in that elevator car. Shuichi huffed, crossing his arms. He would have to talk to Seguchi about that. He approached the keypad tentatively.

Running his fingers over the columns of keys, he pushed a few, testing his luck. Nothing happened. He sighed and hung his head, still fingering the keys. They were virtually trapped in there. Shuichi felt frightened.

"What are you doing?"

The boy leaped into the air, turning around in surprise. Eiri's eyes met his, clearly showing annoyance. Shuichi gulped.

"Well?" Eiri proceeded.

"I was trying to think of a way-"

"Get away from there. I don't trust you to operate machinery."

"Leave me alone, Yuki..."

"Get back over here. Seriously."

"Why?"

"You were right. It got colder in here during the past few hours."

"You want to cuddle?"

Shrug. "Sure. Whatever."

"What makes you think I've forgiven you so easily, huh? Now that you need my body heat, you start acting nice to me."

"If you get back over here, I'll talk to you."

"And you won't be mean?"

"I won't be mean."

"Promise?"

"I guess so."

Shuichi bounded over to his lover and flopped down beside him. "What would you do without me, Yuki?" He grinned widely.

Eiri rolled his eyes. A common gesture. "I really don't think you want me to answer that question."

"_Hey_! You lied!"

He grabbed the singer and pulled him close, tucking him under his arm and resting his head upon his mat of bubblegum hair. "Shuichi, just shut up and sleep with me."

"Gladly."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Title]**: The Elevator – Chapter 3/5  
**[Pairing]**: Eiri/Shuichi  
**[Chapter Rated]**: PG (next chapter this will dramatically rise!)  
**[Disclaimer]**: _Gravitation_ belongs to the divine goddess Maki Murakami and any associated parties (i.e. not me).  
**[Warnings]**: Yaoi, some profanity, silliness  
**[Author's Notes]**: An oooooold fic I wrote years ago. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

"Yuki, I have to use the bathroom."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

Eiri sighed, reaching up to scratch a spot behind his neck. "Well, too bad. You'll just have to hold it." His arm flopped back down over Shuichi's torso.

Shuichi moaned and ducked his head, burying it in the crook of Eiri's arm. The two of them had slept in each other's embrace to share the warmth they possessed between them, but awoke only an hour later. The time was stretching farther and the elevator car only kept becoming more uncomfortable. They were both restless and uneasy.

"I can't just go in that corner there?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I refuse to sleep in the same place where I relieve myself. Only animals do that. Besides, it'll smell."

Shuichi dug his head further, rubbing his face affectionately against Eiri's arm. "Yuki," he crooned in a soft, saccharine voice. "You know I love you, right?"

"What does that have to do with urination?"

"Why are we still talking about urination?"

Eiri shook his head, holding himself back from an impending explosion. "Never mind."

"Okay."

Minutes passed. Eiri sat hunched against the cold, metallic wall, allowing Shuichi to smother and nuzzle him. Having nothing better to do, he counted the number of keys on the elevator keypad, then again, then once more. He counted them backwards. He counted them diagonally. The keys suddenly sprang to life and started moving across the walls. They square-danced and did the tango. Eiri watched them all with a small smile.

Then his stomach rumbled loudly. Shuichi's head popped out of its nest and looked over his shoulder at Eiri's stomach. "Aww, Yuki," he said sympathetically. "You're hungry."

"I'm more than that," he replied, massaging his temples. He couldn't believe he had seen what he just saw. He was now - officially - delusional.

"We're in such terrible condition," Shuichi noted, resting his head against Eiri's shoulder. "What if we were on a deserted island and-"

Eiri pounced on him then, clasping his hand over Shuichi's mouth with a scowl. "Sshhh!" he hissed. "Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is? We don't need you jinxing us..."

Shuichi frowned, pulling Eiri's hand away from his mouth. "What trouble have I caused? I didn't do anything."

"If it wasn't for you, I would've never come here and gotten trapped."

"Oh, that makes sense. So it's my problem because I exist now, huh?"

"Exactly."

"See, there you go again! Haven't we already been over this? That's it. I'm taking back my body heat."

Shuichi started to pull away, yanking Eiri's arm off of his waist, but Eiri held on tightly and pulled him closer. "Oh _please_," the novelist groaned, holding him in place. "I was kidding."

"Hmph. Why should I believe that?"

"Shuichi..."

"Don't 'Shuichi' me! You're always pushing my buttons."

"I'm sorry."

Shuichi eyed him skeptically. "Are you really, Yuki?"

Sigh. "Yes. I'm sorry, dammit. I'm glad that you exist." He was obviously being sarcastic, but Shuichi seemed to accept it.

"Good."

"You're too sensitive."

"And you're not sensitive enough."

"Some couple we make," Eiri mumbled, reaching over Shuichi to dig into one of his coat pockets. Shuichi watched him pull out his cigarettes and lighter, but grabbed his hand before he could carry them away.

"What are you doing?"

Eiri glared. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You really shouldn't smoke in an elevator," Shuichi pointed out, extending his finger to the "No Smoking" sign on the opposite wall.

"Yeah? Well, I really don't give a fuck right now. You know what they say about desperate times."

"You sound really irritable, Yuki."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Huh?"

Eiri sighed, flicking his ashes onto the carpet. "Never mind, Shuichi. Just... go back to sleep."

* * *

Soft humming, followed by whispered words. "Doko ni mo... tomaranai..."

Eiri's ears perked. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm singing 'Rage Beat'."

"Well, cut it out. It's annoying."

Shuichi crossed his arms, peering up at Eiri's closed eyes and dangling cigarette. "The rest of Japan doesn't think so."

"I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"I can't, Yuki!" Shuichi whined, sighing. "I need to find something to do, or I'll go crazy in here."

"Like you haven't already?"

The singer chose not to answer. He wiggled himself deeper into Eiri's coat and hummed. This time, he couldn't care less if Eiri got irritated. He needed something to do...

"Wasn't it your idea to sleep until morning? Somebody may find us then, you said?" Eiri asked.

"My back hurts. Sleeping here is so uncomfortable. I can barely move or I feel excruciating pain down my spinal column. And the hunger and thirst don't make sleeping here any more enjoyable for me."

"My whole clock is off center now," Eiri added, crushing his cigarette onto the metallic wall of the elevator car. "I feel like I haven't slept or eaten in ages. I'm an abandoned slave in here."

"At least we have each other. I don't think I could have survived this long if I were trapped by myself."

Eiri just gazed at him, his face expressionless but his eyes surprisingly bright.

"What time is it now?" Shuichi asked, his eyes trailing down Eiri's torso to look at his wristwatch. Eiri tried not to notice the gesture as he lifted his limp hand.

"Watch reads two o' three."

"Well, at least we're getting somewhere."

"Yeah, we're rolling now." Eiri reached for another cigarette.

"Stop that," Shuichi said, wrenching the stick out of Eiri's hand.

The novelist glowered. "What the hell is your problem, dammit?"

"Stop smoking. There's too much smoke in here. The sprinklers might go off or something."

"There aren't any sprinklers in here."

"There aren't?" Shuichi lifted his head to the ceiling just to check, and realized that indeed there was nothing there to protect them from fires. "Now I really have to talk to Seguchi-san about this elevator. What kind of crap is this?"

Eiri only half-listened, busying himself by prying Shuichi's fingers off of his cigarette. Shuichi looked down and scowled. "_Hey_! Yuki! I said there's too much smoke."

"Well, at least you're warm now, aren't you?" He pulled his cigarette free.

"_Yuki_!" Shuichi moaned. "Come _on_..."

"No."

"I'll make you a deal."

Eiri popped the lid off his lighter, but paused mid-light. "A deal?"

"Yeah. If you don't smoke for the rest of the time we're in here, I won't talk."

"You won't talk?"

"That's right."

"For the rest of the morning?"

"Until we get out of here."

"Hm," Eiri mumbled, snapping closed the lid. "You've raised a very tempting offer."

"So what do you say?"

"This includes no humming, right?"

Sigh. "I suppose so."

Eiri eyed him for a moment, wondering what the boy was up to. He wouldn't willingly not talk, would he? "Deal." He obediently handed over his cigarette box and lighter.

Shuichi smiled, taking the items and storing them back into the coat pocket they came from. Eiri watched him intently; why was Shuichi looking so adorable all of a sudden? "Starts now?"

Shuichi nodded, grin still plastered on his face, but his mouth was shut and unmoving. Eiri smirked to himself, leaning back against the wall. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Eiri asked, watching Shuichi try and settle himself down into a corner.

Shuichi looked up, folding his hands together and placing them under his head. Sleep.

"Thought you said you couldn't sleep."

The singer gestured to his motionless mouth and then around the elevator car. Eiri cocked a brow. "Have nothing better to do, now that you can't talk my ear off?" Shuichi flashed him a smile and nodded. Eiri grunted. "This was the best deal I ever made." He looked over at the glare that soon followed from the boy and settled himself down into a more comfortable sleeping position, which wasn't so comfortable either way.

As he started to close his eyes, he sensed some movement around him and opened them once more. Shuichi was peering down at him, smiling affectionately. About to say something, he was surprised when Shuichi suddenly kissed him softly, and then hobbled back over to his corner of the car. Eiri watched him leave, and thought his body was about to combust into flames. Shuichi was looking very adorable all of a sudden.

* * *

The next time Eiri opened his eyes, it was a quarter after three. So close, he could taste the fresh air now.

Shuichi was slumped over in his corner, looking awfully uncomfortable, but Eiri didn't even realize his own discomfort until he moved his muscles. He had to stop for a minute, breathing deeply, until his body loosened up enough for him to stretch the pain away. That _hurt_.

He had the most overwhelming craving for a cigarette right then, but, remembering Shuichi's deal, chose not to take one. The singer would be mad if he went behind his back - he would probably smell the smoke, sensing that it was fresh - and then would start babbling on endlessly for the rest of the morning in revenge. Eiri even felt himself wanting to prove to Shuichi that he could go without one for the time allotted, wanting to impress him with his will. He massaged his temples again. His mind must've been even more frazzled than he thought.

Shuichi was completely silent in his little corner; not even his breathing could be heard in the small car. Eiri eased over to him slowly, not wanting to wake him. Long, dark lashes grazed the curves of Shuichi's high cheekbones. They looked so soft and silky under the dim elevator light. Eiri wanted to touch them, count every one. A cute, pert nose followed, leading down to two rosebud lips. They were slightly parted, and Eiri felt a desire even greater than tobacco to taste them. He found himself leaning in slowly, but pulled himself away.

The mop of pink hair glowed delicately under the lights, and Eiri allowed himself to gently brush the strands from Shuichi's eyes. His hair was amazingly soft, but nothing could surpass the feel of his skin. Eiri's hand trailed down until he was stroking Shuichi's cheek with the back of his hand, his knuckles bristling those dainty eyelashes. His thin eyelids fluttered momentarily under his touch, and Eiri froze until they quieted once more. Shuichi would be all over him if he found out Eiri was tenderly caressing him in his sleep, but Eiri couldn't tear himself away. He couldn't take his hands off of him.

Shuichi sniffled softly, and Eiri finally pulled away. Two large, violet orbs opened and looked at him, glittering in the charming way that only they could. Shuichi smiled, reaching a hand out to cup Eiri's cheek. His mouth opened. "Yu-" And he stopped, suddenly remembering the deal they had made. His hand quickly retreated, slapping over his mouth as his eyes widened.

Eiri smirked, leaning closer until their faces were only a few inches apart. "What was that?"

Shuichi shook his head, hand still covering his treasonous mouth. Eiri chuckled, reaching for his hand to pry it away. "Come on, now," he mumbled softly, inching even closer. "I know you were about to say my name. Weren't you?" Shuichi shook his head again. Eiri's eyebrows briefly flashed. "Oh, well that's too bad. Because..." He leaned in so close, Shuichi instinctively backed away, but only managed to go as far as the wall would let him. "Because it really would have turned me on..."

Eiri captured Shuichi's bottom lip in his teeth, nibbling the sensitive flesh. His dark, amber eyes bore into Shuichi's violet ones with such an intensity, Shuichi's eyes widening into saucers. His pulse was racing. Eiri was teasing him, sneaking his warm tongue through every now and then to lap at his skin. Shuichi gulped, feeling Eiri's hands start a seductive trail down his body. He was on fire, and Eiri's hands were everywhere at once.

He moaned softly, meeting Eiri's lips in a kiss so powerful, a shiver ran through his body. He absentmindedly hoped that moaning wasn't a part of their deal; they never mentioned it, but then again, Shuichi hadn't been expecting that scenario at all. Eiri must have had some pleasant dreams just now.

Eiri's eyes, having shut for the kiss, reopened. He pulled his lips away, but kept his forehead pressed to his. "Shuichi," he whispered breathlessly. Shuichi shivered again, focusing on Eiri's warm lips through half-lidded eyes. "I've found a new way to kill the time."

Shuichi's tongue darted out quickly to wet his trembling lips, and he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Title]**: The Elevator – Chapter 4/5  
**[Pairing]**: Eiri/Shuichi  
**[Chapter Rated]**: NC-17  
**[Disclaimer]**: _Gravitation_ belongs to the divine goddess Maki Murakami and any associated parties (i.e. not me).  
**[Warnings]**: Profanity, LEMON/SMUT - just skip this chapter altogether if you're not interested in reading.  
**[Author's Notes]**: An oooooold fic I wrote years ago. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Eiri's lips were on him again. This time, Shuichi eagerly met him half-way.

He reached out and blindly dug his fingers into Eiri's golden mane, pulling the man close. Eiri, surprised by Shuichi's sudden act of boldness, grabbed the boy's clothes and tugged at them playfully, indicating his desire to remove them. He slipped his coat off of Shuichi's shoulders, the beige material pooling around the boy's small frame, and replaced it with his hands. He encircled his arms around Shuichi and deepened their kiss, eliciting a small moan from said boy's busy mouth.

Their kisses were hasty, but powerful. Both pairs of lips molded with the other, biting, licking, nipping. Eiri's tongue slipped inside so he could taste Shuichi, and the singer's tentative tongue began its own exploration. Eiri ran the tip of his tongue delicately along the roof of Shuichi's mouth, massaging the small crest of flesh down the middle, and Shuichi squirmed pleasantly. He knew how ticklish Shuichi was, and he quickly learned that his palate was an especially sensitive area. He groaned softly, cupping both of Shuichi's cheeks as he continued plundering the other's cavity.

Shuichi's knees trembled lightly, and he found himself unconsciously parting his legs, inviting. Eiri grabbed either knee and thrust them to his own sides, leaning in over Shuichi's lap. Shuichi had worn just a t-shirt and drawstring shorts that day, but with Eiri's warm body being so close to his, he heated up in the cold elevator car quickly. Eiri's frenetic, sweating hands grabbed Shuichi's waist, and he began unraveling the strings to his shorts until they came free. Shuichi arched into his hands, wanting more of them on him. Wanting, needing.

Eiri sat up on his knees, never breaking contact with Shuichi's lips. He hovered over the singer below him, reaching out to grab the first button on his own shirt. Shuichi shivered in excitement, peering up at the taller man above him. He loved it when Eiri just dominated him.

"Hey," he heard Eiri say, a deep rumble in his broad chest. "Sit up."

Shuichi compliantly got to his knees, and Eiri pulled his t-shirt off over his head. He watched as it landed somewhere in the center of the elevator, but Eiri's hands were back on his body so fast he didn't have time to think of anything else.

Eiri's kisses left his lips and ensued along his jaw. Shuichi's face rose to the ceiling, offering his neck to the man. Eiri's breath pounded roughly against Shuichi's hot skin, nipping the base of the other's throat with hungry kisses. He found the love bite that he'd made there less than a week ago, just under Shuichi's right collarbone. It had grown into a small, dark, purple lump through healing, but Eiri dipped his head and sucked on that spot roughly again, plastering his mouth onto Shuichi's flesh.

The pink-haired singer gasped, his fingers tightening in Eiri's tousled locks of hair. He whimpered pitifully. Eiri was sucking on his bruise, and it started to painfully throb. It was an act of dominance, a way for Eiri to assert his control. He didn't intend for his mark to fade, and Shuichi didn't mind being his property, but Eiri didn't have to remind him of anything. Though Shuichi was a born leader and usually the person in charge, when it came to Eiri, he would willingly submit any day.

His death-grip let up when Eiri pulled away from his sensitive wound, leaving to attack the rest of his neck, teeth grazing against trembling flesh. His whimpers turned into gasps and moans, but he still remembered not to say a word. He knew better; it was an excellent way for Eiri to win the deal.

Eiri's wandering hands left Shuichi's face and traveled downward once more. He paused on the boy's bare chest, cool to the touch but clearly heated within, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath his fingertips, before moving on. Shuichi's stomach muscles fluttered as he passed them by - his ticklish nature again - and Eiri gripped onto both of his hips, pulling him closer.

Shuichi gasped when both of their hips met, feeling the obvious bulge in Eiri's pants challenge the one in his own. Without thinking, he moved his pelvis against him, gyrating to feel more of that pleasurable touch. Eiri didn't push him away, but only leaned in closer. He pushed his trim body against the wall, and Shuichi arched away on contact, gasping. The stone-cold metal of the elevator car was harsh against his naked skin; it burned him with the chill. Eiri kept him pressed there, and he soon grew accustomed to the feel, leaning back to relax against its surface. Eiri urged forward.

He clasped his left hand down on Shuichi's hip, and used his right to fondle Shuichi through his cotton shorts. Shuichi's face contorted with pleasure and shock, gasping again as his hands impulsively grabbed onto both of Eiri's wrists. "_Nnh_!"

Eiri smirked, leaning in until their foreheads met. "What was that?" he murmured, giving Shuichi's erection a firm squeeze through the fabric.

Shuichi's eyes flashed, realizing Eiri still remembered they were under the deal and he wasn't supposed to say a word. This was going to be hard...

He thrust forward into Eiri's hand, biting his bottom lip to hold in his moans. Eiri's skilled typist hands worked their way up his shaft through his shorts, fingering the swollen tip gently and then cupping his sac on the way back down. He held the balls in his hand and massaged them with his palm, watching Shuichi's reaction the whole time.

Shuichi was lost to sensation, so easily turned on by Eiri's touch that his body was flushed with fever and sensitive to every breath and hand. He thought he could stay there forever, with Eiri's hands on him - pleasuring him - lost on an eternal plane of ecstasy, when he felt Eiri shift. He looked down through blurry eyes as Eiri's left hand traveled away from his hip and behind him, where he couldn't see its path. He shut his eyes again, ignoring the move, and then suddenly felt his bottom become exposed to the cold wall. He jumped, but was halted by Eiri's body pressed down against his. Eiri's index finger parted the delicate cheeks of Shuichi's rump and sought its final destination.

Eiri had pulled Shuichi's shorts down to reveal his behind to him, and then buried a finger inside to find his entrance. Shuichi squirmed under his touch, whimpering pitifully. He looked so hot and needy, Eiri was aching to complete him.

His finger prodded the tight ring of muscle, watching Shuichi jerk beneath him, mouth opening as if to cry out, but not saying anything to respect their deal. He felt a twinge of evil then, wanting to force Shuichi to break their deal so he could have his beloved smokes returned to him. And this was the perfect opportunity to do that, too.

The tip of his finger pried its way inside, letting the rest of the hole close around it. Shuichi alternated between thrusting into his hand, still clasping his clothed cock, to wanting to impale himself on Eiri's finger. His palms were sweating heavily on Eiri's shoulders, and his face was buried in the crook of his neck, breathing hard. Eiri's heart fluttered, seeing the quivering state he amounted his lover to and the feel of being in control of the situation. Shuichi would have been yelling at him to hurry and to stop teasing him if he could talk, and Eiri made up his mind to make Shuichi regret ever having made that deal.

He thrust his entire finger inside until it couldn't dive any deeper, and Shuichi violently shuddered beneath him, small fingers digging painfully into his deltoids. Shuichi's body betrayed him as he released a harsh cry into Eiri's shoulder, suddenly feeling the sensation of being filled with gratifying friction. He relaxed after a moment, and Eiri took that as a signal to move. He built a rhythm with his finger, and incorporated the same rhythm into pumping Shuichi's throbbing cock.

After a minute, he added another finger, and then one more. Shuichi was vocalizing his pleasure in a continuous stream of pants and moans, rolling his hips against Eiri's hands. Eiri kept him sandwiched there between his torso and the wall, observing the singer's body as it responded to his touch. He was blazing with desire, his face coloring a crimson red and breaking out into beads of sweat. He, himself, couldn't last much longer. He would have to take him soon.

Eiri removed his hand from pumping Shuichi's burning arousal and slipped his three fingers out of him, the action making a soft pop as Shuichi's entrance returned to its natural state. Shuichi made a sobbing noise, rearing his head back to look into Eiri's face. Eiri's golden eyes widened, taking in the fierce intensity of Shuichi's amethyst pools, luminous and shining with a plea unseen before. His bottom lip was raw and bleeding from where he had bitten it, but there was a stream of saliva trickling down the side of his jaw. For a minute there, Eiri thought he was looking into the eyes of someone much older, not the whining, boisterous fool he had seen so often before.

"I won't let you come..." he assured the wanton boy, clearing his throat momentarily to ease the huskiness that had become of it. "...until I'm inside you."

Shuichi lifted a hand up, removing his sweaty palm from Eiri's shoulder, to wipe away the saliva on his chin. He looked at Eiri for a few seconds more and smiled, reaching out to finish unbuttoning his shirt, which Eiri had only accomplished to do half-way. Eiri helped him remove his top and then shifted to give both of his aching knees a break from his weight. His body was sore, but his desire was even greater than the pain. He yanked Shuichi's shorts down all the way and pushed the boy into a sitting position. Pulling the shorts - and additional boxers - off of Shuichi's legs until the boy sat naked in front of him, he reached down to unclasp his belt.

The singer watched him intently, feeling his body tremble in anticipation. He helped him unzip his pants and pull it down to mid-thigh before sitting back up again. His erection started to throb, the reddened tip leaking a white, milky stream down his uplifted shaft. Eiri watched him position himself comfortably before leaning in for the kill, kissing Shuichi tenderly on the mouth to start. His hands gripped both of Shuichi's hips again, directing him up and over until he hovered just above his lap and aching arousal, also weeping with need.

"Shu-" He was cut off as Shuichi suddenly lowered himself down onto Eiri's erection, slipping the tip inside, their only lubrication being the warm puddle of cum smeared across his swollen head. He gasped, eyes bulging. Shuichi exhaled a deep puff of air with a hiss, eyes squeezing tight until he adjusted to his lover, body shivering with delight. He eased on further.

"Nnh, _god_..." Eiri mumbled, feeling Shuichi sheath him with agonizing slowness.

The first few moments of being filled were always the best. When Shuichi completely seated himself onto Eiri and relaxed into his lap, he sighed contentedly, shutting his eyes peacefully to savor the feel. Eiri seemed to do the same, hands going lax on Shuichi's hips with his body visibly sagging. Even with his ministrations moments before, Shuichi was still incredibly tight, inner muscles fluttering spasmodically against his shaft. He rode the wave of pleasure that assaulted him just then, and he felt the overwhelming desire to move.

He started to roll his hips, but found that in their position, it was a hard task to do, being that Shuichi's body was weighing him down. He tried to shift positions, but found he couldn't do that either. "Shuichi," he whispered, his breath searing hot against his own lips. "Move."

The singer gave him a confused look, eyebrows creasing against the trails of perspiration on his face. "Ride me," Eiri clarified, trying to roll Shuichi's hips for him, when the boy made his own gyrating movement and Eiri gasped from the feel of it.

Eiri looked up at his inquiring face, seeing such an expression in his eyes that he could picture the boy asking him, Like that?

"Yeah," he moaned, panting gruffly. "Just like that."

Shuichi continued moving until he built his own rhythm, relaxing into the feel of Eiri within him. Eiri's jaw hardened, feeling explosive sensations radiate through out his body. Was Shuichi feeling this much too?

He placed his hands on Shuichi's backside, rubbing it reassuringly. His breathing came in and out in erratic gasps, and he felt his member start to throb inside its sheath. He was nearing completion.

Not wanting to finish first, Eiri forced himself to regain enough sense to grasp his palm onto Shuichi's straining erection. He pumped it within his hand, this time, in the flesh. Shuichi gasped, arching into the touch, and began to quicken his thrusting. His body was shuddering, and Eiri could feel his impending orgasm approach.

Suddenly, Eiri felt an uncontainable, primal urge spark from within him, and he virtually became crazy with lust. His hands, gripping onto Shuichi's waist and erection, roughly pushed the boy back against the wall and pulled his legs out from under him, forcing him into a position on his back. Shuichi gasped, looking up at Eiri with widened eyes that almost appeared frightened. Eiri hovered over him, and, placing a hand on either side of Shuichi's head, started to pound into him with a fierce desperation. His orgasm started to pick up speed.

Shuichi cried out loudly, digging his nails into Eiri's exposed sides as his whole body bowed, legs parting to their widest. With several violent shudders, Shuichi climaxed, heated cum gushing all over his stomach and chest, head buried in the corner of the elevator car, face twisted into a mask of surprise and pleasure. He hung above the clouds for several seconds, riding many waves of rapture, dangling on the edge of insanity after being driven wild by Eiri's teasing and ferocity. When he finally dropped back down to reality, all pain and sensations left his body in one gust and an amazing bliss took him over. He felt completely relaxed and at peace.

Eiri followed shortly after, all good thought and reason gone when he heard Shuichi's pitiful cry, and his body dived into sudden ecstasy. He lasted a few seconds longer than Shuichi, but returned harder and collapsed upon him. He exhaled deeply, taking several breaths to calm his mad heart, feeling molten beads of sweat trickle down his backside. And then he heard Shuichi sigh.

His eyes refocused and looked down at the boy beneath him. Shuichi smiled and wrapped his shaky arms around Eiri's neck, nuzzling him. "Yuki..." he murmured, the name rolling off of his tongue like sweet ambrosia. "I love you..."

The novelist heaved himself up off of Shuichi, slowly easing his flaccid cock out until they were separated once more, and plopped down beside him. He took his own sigh of breath, staring up at the ceiling as Shuichi curled himself into a ball around him. Sweat cooled from his body, leaving a clammy feeling behind, but he felt great inside, and nothing else mattered. Reaching over, he grabbed his coat - the one Shuichi had worn to keep himself warm - and retrieved his cigarettes and lighter from its pocket.

Shuichi wrapped himself around Eiri's arm, cuddling into his lover's side, when he heard a familiar click and the smell of burning tobacco assault his nostrils. He cracked open one frustrated eye, and watched Eiri take a long drag from one of his cigarettes. Sitting up quickly, Shuichi glared at him, violet eyes burning angrily. "Yuki!" he shouted.

Eiri looked up, smirking in the face of his fuming lover. "What?" he asked, nonchalant, flicking the ashes onto the carpet beside him. "A deal's a deal, _honey bunch_." He took another satisfying drag.

Shuichi sat staring for a moment, looking mortified. "_Yuki_!

* * *

**[Author's Note addendum]**: The "honey bunch" part was a reference from the manga, volume nine. Bwhaha. Anyway, don't tell on me and force me to take this down, please. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**[Title]**: The Elevator – Chapter 5/5  
**[Pairing]**: Eiri/Shuichi  
**[Chapter Rated]**: PG-13  
**[Disclaimer]**: _Gravitation_ belongs to the divine goddess Maki Murakami and any associated parties (i.e. not me).  
**[Warnings]**: Yaoi, profanity, kinkiness  
**[Author's Notes]**: An oooooold fic I wrote years ago. Here's the last of it, so I hope you enjoyed it. :) Comments and critiques are welcome as always, if you have any.

* * *

"What do you mean Shindou-san and Yuki-san are missing?"

"Sakano-san," Suguru said in a gentle voice, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "Please calm down."

"I called their place this morning, but I got no answer," Hiro explained, shifting his motorcycle helmet from one arm to the other. "So I stopped on by before I came here and no one was home."

"Maybe they're both playing hooky," K said spitefully, stepping around the corner to join the three in the NG downstairs lobby. "Lovers are always running off together, aren't they?" He crossed his arms and grunted in frustration.

"Well, they might have. But it'd be best to assume the worst, just in case." Suguru looked down at his watch, thinking. "Shouldn't Seguchi-san be arriving soon? Maybe he'll know what happened to them."

"No, I'm afraid I do not," Tohma Seguchi said, rounding the corner in much the same way K had a moment before. Following him absentmindedly was Ryuichi Sakuma, clutching his small, pink bunny close to his chest. "I also called them this morning, but no one appeared to be there."

"So no one's heard from them since last night?" K asked the group, hands on both hips.

"Apparently not," Suguru replied, looking around the lobby.

Ryuichi watched the five talk amongst themselves, and started walking away, bored. "Kumagoro, we're supposed to hear Shu-chan's song today, right? He has a concert coming up soon," he said to the bunny, holding it level with his face. "You sound excited! Of course it's going to be great." He smiled at the bunny, walking towards the elevator cars on the other side of the room. "But where is Shu-chan? Do you know, Kuma?"

He pressed the ascending arrow button, and stood back patiently. But the elevator did not arrive.

"Kuma," Ryuichi questioned, pressing the button again. "Did you steal the elevator?"

"Ryuichi-san, what are you doing?" Seguchi asked, coming up behind the singer curiously.

"Tohma," he whined. "Somebody stole the elevator."

"What?"

"The elevator!" Ryuichi exclaimed, jabbing his finger on the arrow buttons for emphasis. "It's gone!"

Seguchi stared at the silver doors for a moment before realization finally dawned on him. "Oh... You mean the elevator's out of order?"

"There was a blackout last night," Hiro said as he approached the duo. "Maybe that screwed up the elevator system."

"Hm... I'll have to have that repaired." The blond producer tapped his chin, suddenly having an interesting thought. "Soon."

* * *

The twelve repairmen left the lobby after all the elevators in the building returned to working order. The group of six stood in front of the doors, waiting for a car to arrive. They were already behind schedule and it was nearing noontime, so they were antsy to get started in the studio right away. Seguchi hadn't spoken much in their conversation as they continued to question the whereabouts of Eiri and Shuichi, pondering his own possibilities. What if-

_Ding!_

A pair of doors opened. They all prepared to line up inside when they froze mid-entry. In one corner of the car lay the missing couple, both lying on their sides in each other's embrace. Eiri's jacket was draped over them, particularly Shuichi, as he was stark naked, his clothes tossed in the opposite corner. Eiri's rumpled trousers had been secured at his waist again but the belt was left undone. Shuichi wore a small smile, cocooned into Eiri's chest with the blonde's face buried in his hair. Both were sleeping peacefully, unaware of their presences.

The silence was deafening for several minutes as neither party moved. Finally, Ryuichi, having had a dumbfounded look on his face the entire time, grinned madly and giggled. "Heh heh... Naughty Shuichi! There you are! Kumagoro, shield your eyes!" He slapped his hand over the bunny's eyes, turning its face away from the scene.

"Naughty Shuichi is right..." Seguchi mumbled, scowling at the two as he escorted the crew away.

The elevator doors silently closed once more.

* * *

He groaned softly, shifting slightly in his sleep. He inhaled a large breath of air, yawning, but choked and sputtered when he suddenly felt a few strands of hair enter his nose and mouth. His eyes opened quickly, taking in the large pink mass blocking his sight, and pushed Shuichi's head away. He rubbed his hand over his mouth to rid himself of the hair flavor, and lifted his head to gently peer over his lover's body. The elevator doors were closed as before. He frowned and let his head drop again.

Shuichi, awakened by the sudden push of his head, rolled over, stretching across the elevator floor. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, and felt the draft that signaled he was naked hit him forcefully. He gasped softly, skin breaking out into goosebumps, and pulled Eiri's coat around him to keep him warm, sitting up in his spot. He looked down at Eiri, staring at him, annoyed. "What?" he asked.

Eiri sat himself up as well, reaching for his shirt. "You don't think that I'm cold too?"

"Oh," Shuichi said, blushing. "I'm sorry."

The singer pushed the jacket towards him, offering it ashamedly, but Eiri just pushed it back. "Get your clothes on."

Shuichi sat and watched Eiri button up his shirt before crawling over to retrieve his own outfit. He was afraid of making Eiri mad, seeing that he was quite irritable already, so he kept his mouth shut and complied.

"We're still in this goddamned elevator," Eiri mumbled, standing up to stretch his sore legs. "You'd think they'd find us by now... Dammit." He paced from corner to corner angrily. Shuichi backed out of his way by crawling into his own desolate end of the elevator, sighing softly. "I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I need a good wash," Eiri continued ranting, his words directed at himself but stinging Shuichi with their venom. "I should've never left my cell phone in the car. I should've never come here altogether. I should've never met you at all. I should've fuckin' killed myself six years ago when I had the chance. God! Everything in my life has always been my own damn fault. I make my own misery. Why don't I just-"

"Yuki!" Shuichi hollered, jumping to his feet furiously.

Eiri threw his angry eyes towards the boy, burning holes into him with his piercing gaze. "_What_?"

"It's just an elevator! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Don't you start that on me! Are you too blind to see? We're going to fuckin' die in here, and it's all because I was too much of a dumbass and stopped for your retarded lyrics in the park that one night, and didn't just keep on walking like I should have! Everything... it's _you_...!"

Eiri advanced on him furiously, and Shuichi backed into the wall as far as he could. His eyes widened into saucers, thinking that Eiri was about to wring his neck, and let out a startled scream. Eiri's deadly gaze was enough to char him, and as he neared his lover, a soft _ding!_ suddenly rang through the tiny elevator car, and the double doors slipped open.

A red-haired woman wearing a cream-colored suit, carrying a brown suitcase in one hand and a strawberry danish in the other, started to step onto the elevator. When she looked up and saw the two, she froze and gasped, taking in their appearances and stances. A blond-haired man with a rumpled shirt and unbuckled pants was hovering over a trembling boy in equally as unkempt clothes, both looking as if they had just woken up. And... the blond-haired man had his hands around the smaller's neck, but she decided to overlook that detail.

The awkward moment was interrupted as the woman cleared her throat nervously. "Um... hi. I-I'm sorry. I'll just... t-take another elevator." She stepped out the doors and walked away with quickened steps, and the elevator doors started to gently shut behind her.

Eiri and Shuichi, recovering from the embarrassing situation, both screamed "No!" as they lunged for the elevator doors, collapsing on the floor outside, tripping over one another until they were a messy pile of limbs on the ground. The woman, shocked at their sudden cry and movement, screamed tersely and started running away, thinking that they were chasing her. The two lovers groaned in pain, trying to stand themselves up again.

"Damn brat, your elbow's stabbing my eye out!"

"Then get off of me already!"

"God, have you two no shame?"

They both looked up at the familiar voice, watching as Suguru and Hiro walked towards them swiftly. Suguru's face looked appalled, and Hiro was wearing a blush that burned him all the way down to his neck. They carefully lifted Eiri up off of Shuichi, and the singer scrambled up by himself, face red with embarrassment.

"We weren't doing anything!" he explained to his bandmates, brushing debris off of his clothes.

"Like you weren't earlier? Goodness Shindou-san, keep your personal life at home," Suguru said, glaring at him accusingly.

Shuichi's eyes widened. "What... what are you talking about?" His eyes darted between them both, heart pounding, as he thought he already knew.

"I believe I can explain everything," the smooth voice of Tohma Seguchi said from behind them. Eiri and Shuichi flipped around with startled eyes. Tohma did not look happy. "My office, gentlemen," he instructed, escorting the couple away.

Hiro and Suguru looked at each other and shook their heads with knowing looks. Now came the fun part.

* * *

"So," Tohma drawled slowly, eyebrows knitted together tightly. "You're telling me that you two were trapped in that elevator all night long?"

"Yes, sir," Shuichi affirmed, always feeling nervous under the scrutinizing gaze of his boss, but feeling a bit more brave with Eiri standing next to him at that moment.

Tohma tapped his chin, eyes unbelieving, as he digested Shuichi's words.

"Look Tohma," Eiri started angrily. "We're starving, we're dirty, and we'd like to go home right now. We don't have time to be scolded by you-"

"But Shindou-san has to work today."

"Well, he's taking the day off. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Eiri grabbed Shuichi's arm and started walking away from Tohma's expansive office desk, but the shorter blond stood up from his chair and halted them quickly. "Wait!" he exclaimed, and the couple turned back to him slowly. "Fine. Get yourselves home and wash up, go out to eat at any restaurant you please, and send the bill to me. We can discuss this later. But," he stated, pushing a small video cassette across his desk towards them with a single index finger. "Make sure you never pull a stunt like this again."

"What's that?" Shuichi asked, nearing the cassette curiously. He picked it up, turned it over in his hands - examining it - and read the fine label across the back. He then gasped, flipping around to face Eiri, blood rapidly draining from his face. "Yuki!" he shouted. "I thought you said that the security camera was out too!"

Eiri eyed him warily, gauging his words. "What the hell are you-" He suddenly froze and twitched, looking over Shuichi's shoulder at Tohma's grinning face. "Oh, _fuck no_."

* * *

The sleek car pulled out of the parking garage and shot forth into the busy morning street, ignoring the startled honks of other drivers. Eiri sighed, relaxing back against his seat as he drove them both home, running a hand through his sticky, stringy hair and attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of his jacket and pants. Shuichi squirmed in the passenger's seat beside him, his head hanging to his chest and his hands clasped between his knees. He hadn't said a word since they left NG, and Eiri had thrown a few curious glances his way, wondering why the boy was so unusually quiet.

He finally pulled into a parking spot beside their apartment complex and yanked his key from the ignition, the soft hum of the car quieting down until they both sat in silence. Eiri sighed, leaning back and stretching his arms. He looked over at Shuichi, still sitting in the same position that he had been in when they left NG, and frowned. "Okay, what's your problem _now_?"

Shuichi looked up sluggishly, a melancholic look on his face. "This has to have been the worst day of my life." His head dropped again.

"Well, at least you got to have that 'quality time' with me that you'd been wanting so badly. And look what happened. We drove each other crazy. I almost killed you and everything." He reached into his coat pocket for a cigarette to light.

"I... am so embarrassed." Shuichi covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, get over it. It's not the first time you've been on camera, and it certainly won't be your last."

"Yuki! Don't you get it?"

"Enlighten me." He took a long, lazy drag from his cigarette.

"The word is going to spread, and then we'll become the laughing stock of NG! Not only did we get trapped in an elevator - which is already embarrassing enough - but we got caught making love on camera, and I'm sure Seguchi-san saw it too. How else would he have known what was on that tape? Now my boss and all my friends think I'm a dirty slut." Tears started to form in his amethyst eyes, and he ran a hand across his face to wipe them away. "God, I wouldn't be surprised if that tape ends up on eBay next week. My career is _over_."

Shuichi started crying softly, trying futilely to keep the tears hidden from his lover, but in the midst of his sobbing, he heard a chuckle come from beside him. Looking up, he saw Eiri start to laugh, his golden eyes bright with amusement. Shuichi scowled, his hands balling into tight, angry fists. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"You are such a drama queen, you know that? 'My career is over! Boohoo!' " Eiri mocked, smirking. Shuichi's tears burned fire down his cheeks. His glare was scorching hot. "Will you stop worrying about what other people think of you? If you died tomorrow, would any of this have really mattered?"

The pink-haired singer tore his gaze away, staring out his window with a pout. "Are you still mad at me, Yuki?"

Eiri's smile slowly faded with the sudden change of mood. "What?"

"You said that all the bad stuff in your life was my fault. That you should have never met me. That you should have just killed yourself, because you cause your own misery."

The novelist watched him cry quietly for several minutes before snuffing out his cigarette and turning to him. He reached a hand out and clasped onto Shuichi's shoulder - small, bony, and shaking gently from his tears. "Guess I'm no better than you, then, huh?"

Shuichi turned his head to look at him, surprised at the tenderness of his words. Eiri continued. "Guess we must be made for each other. And we only had to be thrown together and trapped for a night in a broken elevator to figure it out."

Shuichi turned his whole body around, tears disappearing down his cheeks. "Oh Yuki," he said softly, eyes glittering with affection. "That's... so sweet..."

He hurled his arms around the novelist's neck, hugging him tightly across the car's console. Eiri snaked an arm around his waist and ran his hand up and down Shuichi's back, massaging the small boy's shoulders and muscles gently. Shuichi was so easy. Eiri smirked knowingly.

Shuichi moaned, turning his head to rest his ear against Eiri's shoulder so he could kiss his neck. "I love you, Yuki..."

Eiri gave him a comforting squeeze and released him. "C'mon. Let's get out of here. I feel like a big breakfast and a hot shower right about now."

Shuichi smiled brightly. "Sounds good."

Eiri reached into the back seat, retrieving the videotape and gesturing with it before they both stepped out of the car. "And maybe later...?"

Shuichi's smile widened. He giggled melodiously, cheeks blushing. "Sounds even better."

* * *

**The End**

Hope you enjoyed that (again, if you've read it before on gurabiteshiyon . net)! Take care of yourselves and stay warm this season.

Love,  
Ish :)


End file.
